


Voyeur

by Clarrisani



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27654976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarrisani/pseuds/Clarrisani
Summary: Knowing that Sam is watching them, Dean and Castiel enjoy some time together.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 34





	Voyeur

Castiel leaned into Dean Winchester, catching his bottom lip teasingly between his teeth and biting on it gently. Dean’s heavy sigh played over him as Dean brought his hands up to cup Castiel’s face, fingers grazing the day old stubble. Cas bumped their noses together, feeling rather than seeing Dean smile, causing the corner of Dean’s eyes to crinkle.

Cas flicked his tongue over Dean’s lip before sucking it into his mouth, Dean dropping his hands down onto Cas’ shoulders and fisting his coat. Cas pressed Dean harder down onto the bed, pinning him in place and hearing a happy noise coming from the back of his throat.

Sensing something Cas sat back slightly, then he leaned in to brush his lips against Dean’s ear. “Sam’s watching us through the doorway.”

There was a beat before Dean nuzzled Cas’ ear. “Yeah?”

“Yes.” Cas kissed Dean’s earlobe. “Should I tell him to go?”

“Nah.” Dean’s hands tightened their grip on Cas, a smirk playing over his lips. “Let’s give him something to look at.”

Cas nodded, pulling back so that he could see Dean’s face. Dean watched him through half lidded eyes, tugging at his coat to encourage him forward. Cas didn’t hesitate in bringing their lips together. Dean’s hand caught the back of Cas’ head, fingers threading into his hair as he held him in place. The two battled it out for dominance even though both of them knew Cas would ultimately be the victor. He always was. Dean was stubborn though, never willing to go down without a fight.

Dean’s hands came down and pushed Cas’ coat back off his shoulders. Cas took the hint and allowed the coat to be pulled off and cast to the side, his suit jacket quickly following it. Castiel shifted to straddle Dean’s hips, kissing him hard before sitting up and teasingly undoing the buttons on his shirt at a leisurely pace. Dean groaned in annoyance, Castiel swatting his hands away as he tried to help.

“Leave the tie on,” Dean said softly as Castiel finally shrugged the shirt off, revealing skin.

“Why?” Castiel asked.

“Reasons,” Dean said with a smirk, wrapping the tie around his hand and using it to pull Castiel in toward him.

Castiel smiled, letting himself be drawn and meeting Dean’s lips with his own. Dean licked into his mouth, their teeth clinking together ever so slightly as Castiel reached for Dean’s own jacket and tugged it back off his shoulders.

Dean pushed himself up, allowing Castiel to help him remove his jacket, followed by his shirt. Cas bent down, kissing the underside of Dean’s jaw while Dean once more wrapped his fingers through Cas’ tie, keeping him pulled close while tugging at Cas’ belt with his free hand.

After a few moments of fumbling Cas finally helped him, pulling the belt from its loops and dropping it to the floor beside the bed. Not content, Dean reached for Cas’ fly only for his hand to be pushed away, causing him to moan in frustration. Cas smirked against his jaw, nipping lightly at the skin as he shuffled his way down to kiss the v of Dean’s neck.

Seeing where Cas was going Dean reluctantly relinquished his hold on Cas’ tie, bringing his fingers back to Cas’ hair.

“He still watching?” Dean whispered.

Cas nodded against his neck, lifting himself to kiss Dean on the lips gently. “He has his hands down his pants.”

“Never picked him for a voyeur,” Dean chuckled.

“How far do you want to take this?”

“Let’s show him what he’s missing,” Dean said, before sucking Cas’ lower lip.

Cas gently pressed his forehead against Dean’s in understanding for a second, then drew himself down the length of Dean’s body. He pressed soft kisses against the skin, fingers brushing over Dean’s anti-possession tattoo before he mouthed the nipple nearby. Dean let out a shuddering breath, keeping his fingers resting lightly against the back of Cas’ neck.

Cas flicked his tongue over the nub, the circled it as he reached for Dean’s belt, undoing it with a practiced ease. The button and zipper on Dean’s jeans quickly followed, Cas kissing a trail down Dean’s chest toward them. He paused at Dean’s belly button, dipping his tongue inside and causing Dean to squirm. Dean bit his lower lip as he watched him go, Cas looking up toward him as he pulled open the fly of Dean’s pants and kissed the hard bulge through the fabric.

“Tease,” Dean breathed, causing Cas’ eyes to sparkle. Cas abruptly straightened, catching hold of the waist of Dean’s jeans. With some lifting and twisting they managed to divest Dean of the remainder of his clothing, Cas carelessly dropping them over the side of the bed to join the rest of their clothes.

Dean’s body was quacking slightly, the air cool on his exposed skin. He felt momentarily self-conscious at the thought his brother was watching, wondering what Sam was doing. Seeming to sense his thoughts Cas mouthed “he’s still there”, Dean nodding his understanding.

Shuffling down the bed Cas wrapped one hand around Dean’s cock, and without warning dipped down to take the tip into his mouth. Dean inhaled sharply at the move, fighting to keep himself from bucking up into the warmth wrapped around him. He gripped the sheets of the bed hard, watching as Cas slowly lowered his way down along Dean’s length.

Before he reached the base Cas pulled back up until only the tip was between his lips, Cas sucking. Dean whimpered, watching as Cas lowered himself again, this time taking in more of his length. Cas repeated the move a few times, all the while keeping his gaze locked on Dean’s face as if to judge his reaction.

“Just like that, baby,” Dean said encouragingly. “Your mouth is so good.”

Cas didn’t reply, instead bringing his hand around to cup Dean’s balls and squeeze them gently with each upward motion. Dean knew he could come just from this alone, but he bit his lip and fought it back. He found himself rocking his hips gently with each of Cas’ movements. Dean had to focus on Cas to keep his eyes from drifting toward the door, knowing it would give away the fact that he knew Sam was watching.

While he still has some semblance of restraint Dean fumbled for the bedside drawer, pulling it open and searching until he found the familiar shape of the lube bottle. He closed his hand around it and drew it out, setting it down on the bed beside him within Cas’ reach.

Cas knew what he wanted without him having to say a word, pulling off Dean’s cock and picking up the bottle. He uncapped it, squeezing some lube onto his fingers before setting it back down within reach. Dean grabbed the pillow from behind his head and pulled it down and around, lifting himself until it was under his hips. Cas waited between Dean’s knees until he was settled, then without a word he locked eyes with Dean and pressed a finger against his hole.

There was a question in Cas’ eyes, Dean nodded his consent and fighting to keep himself relaxed as that finger pressed firmer and firmer until it breached him, sliding easily inside. Dean let out a long breath, closing his eyes and focusing on the movement of the digit inside him. He gasped as he felt lips wrap around his cock once more, torn between wanting to press down on the finger and up into the warm wetness of Cas’ mouth.

Cas synchronized his moments, Dean eventually picking up his rhythm and rocking his hips in time with the angel. He barely registered that Cas had slipped a second finger inside, and then a third. It wasn’t until Cas twisted his hand and pressed his fingers up against his prostate on the next push inward that Dean realized, Dean having to fight to keep from coming.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean groaned. “Need you.”

Cas chuckled, slowly dragging his lips to the tip of Dean’s cock and letting go with a small pop. He withdrew his fingers, finally unbuttoning his own pants and freeing himself. Dean moaned at the sight of him, needing to feel Cas inside as soon as humanly possible. Cas was taking his time though, casually picking up the lube bottle and drizzling an amount onto his palm, then fisting himself. He closed his eyes as he slowly pumped his cock, thumb playing over the head.

“C’mon,” Dean breathed. “You’re killing me here.”

Castiel’s eyes slit open to regard him for a moment, his head tilting ever so slightly to the side. There was a smug look on his face that Dean wanted to slap off him. After a moment Cas finally moved, catching hold of Dean’s knees and tugging him slightly down the bed. Dean allowed himself to be pulled easily, hooking his ankles around Cas’ back as Cas leaned forward, lining his cock up and gently pressing in. There was a moment of resistance before he breached him, Dean letting out a shuddering breath as he felt Cas slide inside.

“God yes.”

“I’d rather you didn’t mention my father,” Cas chided.

“Sorry.”

Dean reached up and grabbed Cas’ tie, dragging him down so that he could kiss him. Cas seemed to be caught by surprise at the move and had to stop himself from falling onto Dean, their teeth clinking together for a second before Cas was able to pull back just enough to kiss him. For a long while they stayed as they were, kissing deeply until Dean rolled his hips in encouragement.

“You okay?” Cas asked, pulling back from the kiss.

“I’m okay,” Dean confirmed. “Sam?”

“Is masturbating,” Castiel said.

“Yeah?” Dean laughed.

“Yes.” Cas kissed the tip of his nose. “Ready?”

“Mm-hm.”

Cas shifted so that he could prop himself up properly, pulling out of Dean until just the tip remained before sliding his way back in. Dean shifted his hips slightly with each thrust until he and Cas found the perfect angle, Dean gasping as Cas brushed his prostate.

“There?” Cas asked.

“There,” Dean confirmed.

Cas nodded, kissing him and beginning to thrust in earnest. Dean let his fingers slip from the tie, the fabric teasingly brushing against his chest with each of Cas’ movements. Dean gripped onto the Cas’ back, curling his fingers and digging in his nails. He was rewarded with a growl from Cas and a nip on the lower lip, Dean chuckling before he let himself go into to pleasure.

The air was filled with their pants, grunts and moans, neither of them really loud. Dean scrambled to maintain a hold on Cas as his back became slick with a fine layer of sweat.

“So close,” Dean groaned. “So close.”

“Dean,” Cas said, his voice a low growl. That was all it took for Dean to come, Dean arching back off the bed as he came untouched between them. He collapsed back onto the sheets, body limp as he gasped to regain his breath.

Cas had paused until Dean came back to his senses, Dean grasping onto his shoulders.

“Come on, baby,” Dean purred. “Come deep inside me.”

“Dean,” Cas said again, shifting so that he had leverage before beginning to thrust once more. Dean felt himself bouncing on the bed, Dean watching Cas’ face as the angel closed his eyes, his face contorting with pleasure.

“C’mon Cas,” Dean said. “Make me feel you.”

Cas growled, his thrusts becoming erratic before he pushed in one more time, coming deep inside of Dean.

“Yeah,” Dean said, cupping Cas’ face between his hands. “Yeah.”

Cas was trembling, and after a moment he slowly opened his clear blue eyes to meet Dean’s green. Dean smiled at him.

“Hello.”

“Hello Dean,” Cas replied.

Dean laughed, pulling Cas down so that he could kiss him. Cas allowed himself to be wrapped in Dean’s arms, lowering himself so their bodies were flush together. They kissed for a moment before Cas couldn’t bare the weight on his arms, shifting to the side so that he could stretch out beside Dean.

“So…” Dean whispered. “Sam?”

“He ejaculated,” Cas replied. “Then he left. I think he feels guilty.”

“Mm.” Dean kissed him again.

“Perhaps next time we should invite him to join us,” Castiel said.

“There’s an idea,” Dean said, booping the end of Cas’ nose with his finger. “Think he’ll go for it?”

“You know your brother better than I do,” Castiel admitted.

“Might take some persuadin, but I think we can convince him,” Dean said. “Question is, who fucks who.”

“I will admit I have always wondered about Sam’s size,” Castiel confessed.

“Oh really,” Dean said, smirking. “You don’t think you can take him?”

“Like you say – there is only one way to find out.”

“Yeap.” Dean kissed him again, nibbling on his lower lip. “How about you give me a few minutes and you can practice on my size.”

Castiel smiled. “I like that idea.”

**END**


End file.
